Problem: A bag contains $8$ red jelly beans, $3$ green jelly beans, and $7$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not blue?
Solution: There are $8 + 3 + 7 = 18$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $7$ blue jelly beans. That means $18 - 7 = 11$ are not blue. The probability is $ \frac{11}{18}$.